yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Supporting Characters
Supporting characters in Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone. Protagonists Isis - Professor Isis McGonagal is the Transfiguration teacher, Head of Gryffindor, and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, Wizardry, and Dueling. The day after Atem and Mana were killed by Anubis, Isis spent the whole day watching the Dursleys in the form of Spiria. When she learned what they were like, Isis was dead against the idea of Atem's and Mana's son, Yugi, being sent to live there. She accepts it when Aknamkanon explains things to her... a little bit. When Rafael brings the first years to the castle, one of Isis' duties is to take over for him and explain the points system of the house and briefly explain that the students will be sorted into the houses, which she did during Yugi's first year. She's also in charge of having the students come up and sorted through the Millennium Key. During the feast of Yugi's first year, she was having a casual conversation with Aknamkanon. Isis takes her work very seriously as she told Yugi's class during their first Transfiguration class that whoever messes around in her class would leave and never come back. She also had an eye for trouble as she quickly arrived on the scene when Kaiba stole Tristan's Rememberall when Kaiba gave it back and said he was just looking. She later sees Yugi catch the same Rememberall on his broom during class, and she takes him to Bastion, the Captain of the Quiditch team, and suggests he be the Seeker. She then says that Yugi's father would be proud since he was a superb Quiditch player himself. Soon after this, Isis gave Yugi a Nimbus 2000 for Quiditch. While looking for a troll, Isis heard a roar and crash and went up with Seto and Arkana to find Yugi, Joey, and Mai standing in front of a knocked out troll. Isis looked at Yugi and Joey angrily. Isis then shouted that the two might have been killed and asked why they weren't in their dormatory. When Isis learned from Mai that she had apparently tried to handle the troll herself, Isis chastised her and took 5 points from Gryffindor. She then gave five points a piece to Joey and Yugi for bravery and sheer dumb luck as they had survived a struggle with a mountain troll. She then had them all go to their dormatory. [[Grandpa Solomon Moto|'Solomon']] - Solomon Moto is the Charms teacher and is rather short. He nearly passed out when he found out that Yugi Moto was in his class. Solomon then ran into Yugi and Joey when they were talking with Kaiba, Rex, and Weevil, and Solomon was aware of the special situations revolving around Yugi being given a Duel Disk. On Halloween, Solomon announced that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly. He advised them to remember to swish and flick and enunciate "Wingardium Leviosa." When Mai sent her feather flying into the air, Solomon compliments her. [[Magician's Valkyria|'Sprout']] - Professor Sprout was a rather messy witch who teaches Herbology. Arkana - Professor Arkana is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Before being the DADA teacher, he was the Muggle Studies teacher, but when he was given the Defense job, he took a year off to get some hands on experience, and many say he met vampires and hags in the black forest, and ever since then, Arkana has been scarred stiff and always talks with a stutter. Arkana was at Yugi's first start of term feast, and Yugi noticed the odd mask and hat he was wearing. He also talked with his colleague, Seto. He says that his mask was a gift from an African prince for getting rid of a mummy, but no one believes this as when Duke asked how he did it, Arkana turns pink and talks about the weather. During the Halloween feast, Arkana rushed into the hall calling out that there was a troll in the dungeons and passed out. When he heard a troll's roar and crash, he traced it to a girl's bathroom with Isis and Seto. When he saw the unconscious troll, Arkana whimpered and sat on a toilet as he clutched his heart. Mina - The Flying teacher. She observes Yugi's Flying Lesson and when Tristan gets hurt, she takes him to the hospital wing and tells everyone else to stay put. Alister - Alister is the caretaker and his Gorlog, Mrs. Norris, is able to help him catch any student who might cause trouble. Yugi and Joey ended up on his bad side on the first day when they accidentally tried to get into the forbidden corridor. While Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Tristan waited in the trophy room for a duel with Kaiba, Alister walked there as Kaiba had tipped him about students out of bed and looked for them, but they weren't there. Alister later heard Espa's shouts and demanded to know which way they went, but Espa refused, and after Alister said please, he said nothing... Literally. Alister then stormed off. Croquet - The only ghost teacher. He's the most boring teacher, and he teaches the most boring class. He simply got up to teach one day, but he left his body behind. [[Shadi|'Shadi']] - Nearly-Headless Shadi is the Gryffindor House ghost. After the sorting, he welcomed the new Gryffindors, and Joey called him by his nickname, which prompted one of the new Gryffindors, Duke Devlin, to ask how he's nearly-headless, and he pulled off his head to show that it's only attached by a small piece of skin, the result of a botched beheading. Shadi is always willing to help new students find the way to their class. Hassan - Hassan, called the Bloody Baron for the blood on his clothes, is the Slytherin House ghost, and he sits next to Kaiba after the sorting, much to Kaiba's discomfort. He's also the only one who can control the poltergeist, Espa Roba. Bobassa - Bobassa was a fat monk type of person who welcomed the first years before the sorting. He's the Hufflepuff House ghost. Espa Roba - A poltergeist who loves making mischief, such as throwing walking sticks at First Years during their first night. Only Hassan can control him. When a late student meets him, he pelts them with chalk and such, or grabs a student's nose from behind and call out, "Got your conk!" When Isis took Yugi and Bastion to an empty class room, Espa was in it writing rude words on the chalk board before he was ordered out by Isis. Espa later ran into an out of bed Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Tristan, and when Espa joked about going to Alister, Joey made a swing at him, and he called out for Alister. Espa later demands that Alister say please to know where the students were as they had run off, but when Alister did, all Espa said was nothing. Arthur Hawkins - Mr. Hawkins is the owner of the wand shop in Diagon Alley, and he's been in charge of the shop since Anubis bought his wand for Hogwarts. He also gave Rafael his wand, which was snapped in two when Rafael got expelled. He also gave both Atem and Mana their wands when they started Hogwarts, with Mana getting a wand that specialized in Charms, and Atem getting a wand that specialized in Transfiguration. When Yugi arrived, Yugi tried almost every wand in the shop until he got a wand that shared its core with Anubis' wand, which Mr. Hawkins seemed intrigued by. [[Ishizu Ishtar (Character)|'Ishizu']] - Ishizu is the mother of a very large family. She told Yugi how to get onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. She then wished her third oldest son, Zane a good term, and she then orders her twin sons, Bakura and Ryou, to behave themselves, and she doesn't want them to blow up a toilet. She also asks them to look after her youngest son, Joey. Aknadin - Aknadin Malfoy is Kaiba's father. He was one of the first to come back to the Ministry's side after Anubis' defeat, and he claimed bewitchment, but Joey's father doesn't believe him. [[Atem|'Atem']] - Atem Moto is the deceased father of Yugi. Atem bought a wand from Arthur Hawkins. It was excellent for Transfiguration. He met Mana at Hogwarts, and Atem was Head Boy by his seventh year. He was also a Seeker for the Gryffindor Quiditch team. After leaving school, Atem and Mana got married and had Yugi. He was killed by Anubis along with his wife, but his son somehow survived. [[Mana|'Mana']] - Mana Moto is the deceased mother of Yugi. Mana was born to a Muggle family, but she possessed magic powers. On the summer of her eleventh birthday, she received a letter inviting her to Hogwarts. She then managed to get to Diagon Alley where she bought a wand from Arthur Hawkins. Mana's wand was excellent for Charms. She went to school and met Atem Moto. Mana was Head Girl by her seventh year. She was one of the best witches Rafael saw. After leaving school, Mana and Atem married, and she gave birth to Yugi. She and her husband were killed by Anubis, but her son miraculously survived, and Aknamkanon Dumbledore left her son in the care of Mana's sister, Vivian, and her family. Scabbers '''- A Wheeler family pet. Scabbers is a Beaver Warrior that belonged to Zane until he was made a Prefect. Then he was given to Joey. He's extremely boring and sleeps most of the time. He proved that he can be useful when he bit Weevil when he tried to steal some of Yugi and Joey's food. '''Jaden - The oldest of Ishizu's children. Jaden graduated from Hogwarts four years ago. He's in Egypt, working for Gringotts. Atticus - The second oldest of Ishizu's children. Atticus graduated two years ago. He was also a Seeker for the Gryffindor Quiditch Team. He's in Romania studying dragons. Zane - The third oldest of Ishizu's children. He's been made a Prefect at Hogwarts. Zane congratulated Joey on being sorted into Gryffindor, the family house, and he told Yugi that Aknamkanon was a genius while he was a bit mad. As a Prefect, he led the first years to the common room, which he did after being delayed for a little by Espa. During the Halloween feast when Arkana informed everyone of a troll in the dungeons, Zane led the students to Gryffindor Tower, pleased at the responsibility given to him by Aknamkanon, and stating that no one would have to worry about the troll if they did what he said. Bastion - The Gryffindor Quiditch Captain. A few weeks into his Fifth Year, Isis brought him a First Year named Yugi and said that he would make an excellent Seeker. Bastion agreed and said that they should give him a decent broom. Isis agreed. Shortly afterwords, Bastion taught Yugi the rules of Quiditch. He's also the Keeper for the Gryffindor Quiditch Team. Bastion then explained the Quaffle and how the three Chasers throw the Quaffle through three large hoops, and as Keeper, Bastion defends the hoops. He also explained that the Bludgers try to knock players off their brooms, and the Beaters keep the Bludgers from their team. After assuring Yugi that Bakura and Ryou were more than a match for the Bludgers, he explained that Yugi, as the Seeker, would have to catch the Winged Kuriboh, a small furry winged animal with four stubby legs and huge eyes. He also explained that a game of Quiditch only ends once the Winged Kuriboh's been caught, with the record being three months. Bastion then tested Yugi out by tossing golf balls at Yugi, and he was ecstatic when Yugi didn't miss a single one, claiming that the Quiditch Cup would have their name on it that yeah, claiming that Yugi might turn out better than Atticus, who could have played for England. Bastion believed Yugi should be kept as a secret weapon, but the news he was being Seeker had leaked out anyway. Bakura - The oldest of Ishizu's twins. He enjoys pretending to be his brother just to kid Ishizu. He enjoys teasing his youngest brother, Joey, such as when he said they sorted students based on how they wrestle a troll. Bakura also jokes about thanking Ishizu for giving him and Ryou the idea to blow up a toilet. He and his brother also have a history of going into the forest. When Yugi was sorted into Gryffindor, he called out, "We've got Moto! We've got Moto!" He and his brother say that Arkana wears the mask to ward of the vampire he met in the black forest. Bakura was a vocal opponent of the school's brooms as they were old and kept moving slightly to the left or vibrate if they go too high. Bakura later congratulated Yugi for being made a Seeker for the Gryffindors as he was a Beater for the team. [[Bakura|'Ryou']] - The younger twin. Ryou's more willing to help than Bakura. Ryou helped Yugi put up his trunk. As they leave the station, Ryou jokingly promises to send his little sister, Tea, a Hogwarts toilet seat, but relents when Ishizu says his name sternly. When Yugi was sorted into Gryffindor, he joined his brother in calling out, "We've got Moto! We've got Moto!" Ryou and Bakura say that Arkana's mask is to protect himself against a vampire he met. Ryou later congratulated Yugi for being made a Seeker for the Gryffindors as he was a Beater for the team. Marik - Marik Ishtar is a friend of Bakura and Ryou's, and he's in their year. He brought a giant spider with him on the train. [[Tristan Taylor|'Tristan']] - A young boy that's starting Hogwarts the same year as Yugi. He didn't have too much appearance of magical ability until he accidentally fell out of a window and bounced. When he was accepted at Hogwarts, his great-uncle gave him a toad. He's recently lost his toad... again. He looks all over the carriage for it, with the help of a new friend of his named Mai. He finds it on the boats just before Rafael takes them to the front gate of Hogwarts. He tried to smarten himself up as they all waited for Professor Isis McGonagall to take them into the Great Hall as he had his cloak fastened around his ear. Tristan was sorted into Gryffindor, but he accidentally took the Key with him, so he ran back to give it to someone else. Tristan's first potions class didn't do well as he added the porcupine quills before the nettles, and he ended up with a melted cauldron and a face full of boils. When flying lessons approached, Tristan was the most nervous as his grandmother never let him on a broom, most likely due to the fact that Tristan had an amazing amount of accidents with both feet on the ground. When Tristan's grandmother sent him a Rememberall to help him remember things, Kaiba took it but quickly gave it back when Isis arrived. During the Flying Class, Tristan got so nervous that he took off before he was supposed to, fell off of his broom and broke his wrist. He was then taken to the hospital wing while Yugi saved his Rememberall by Kaiba. Tristan's wrist was easily mended, but he didn't come back as he forgot the new password and ended up having to sleep in the hall. He then ran into Joey, Yugi, and Mai as they went to the trophy room and begged to come along as he was scared stiff. He then went to the trophy room with the others and rushed off when they heard Alister's voice. Tristan then ended up in a room with Yugi, Joey, and Mai when they hid from Alister and Espa, and when he saw what was in there, he tugged on Yugi's robe, until they all saw a large horrific monster. They all then ran out and went back to the Common Room. Tristan was so frightened he didn't speak for the rest of the night. Following that, all Tristan cared about was never going near the monster again. On Halloween, Tristan tried to get Yugi as his Charms partner but failed. Tristan then had the Halloween feast in the dormatory due to a troll in the castle. Duke - Duke has a Muggle father and a Witch mother. A new Gryffindor. He's very interested in how ghosts died... Yeah, that's kinda weird. Duke asked how Arkana got rid of the mummy who Arkana said he handled, but Arkana turned pink and stared talking about the weather. Duke liked when Yugi talked back to Seto, and he applauded him. As flying lessons drew nearer, Duke bragged about spending most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Duke ended up Yugi's Charms partner on Halloween, but instead of making a feather fly, he accidentally set it on fire. Duke then had the Halloween feast in the dormatory due to a troll in the castle. Namu - A new Gryffindor. As he comes from a Muggle family, Namu was more interested in Soccer than Quiditch and got into a fight with Joey about it. [[Dark Magician Girl|'Pavarti']] - A First Year Gryffindor. She defended Tristan after he broke his wrist during Flying Class. On Halloween, Pavarti told her friend Blair that Mai was crying in the girls' bathroom following Joey teasing her. Blair - The first new Gryffindor. Kisara - A First Year Slytherin who made fun of Pavarti for standing up for Tristan after he broke his wrist during Flying Class. Miho - A new Hufflepuff. [[Tea Gardner|'Tea']] - The youngest of Ishizu's children. She's very anxious to start Hogwarts, but she can't until next year. She's also a fan-girl of Yugi's. Mokuba - Mokuba was a goblin worker at Gringotts. He used the carts at Gringotts to take Yugi to his vault to get money and to take Rafael to vault 713 to get something for Aknamkanon. Mokuba wouldn't tell anyone what was in there, not even the Daily Prophet after a break-in on the same day. Hedwig - A young Harpie Lady that Rafael buys Yugi for his birthday. She has red hair and a very pretty white dress. Eatos - A guardian creature that is Rafael's personal pet. She looks fierce, but like Rafael, she's a gentle giant. Dreadscythe - A guardian who dwells in the Forbidden Corridor, on top of a trap door, guarding what Rafael took from Gringotts. Antagonists Weevil - One of Kaiba's friends/cronies. He is skinny, but he makes up for it by being mean and resourceful. He tried to steal some of Yugi and Joey's food, but he was stopped by Scabbers. He was sorted into Slytherin. Weevil and Rex later accompanied Kaiba when he challenged Yugi to a duel. Weevil then stopped Yugi and Joey's progress, so Kaiba could try and get them in trouble for having a broomstick. Rex - One of Kaiba's friends/cronies. He's around the same build as Weevil and just as mean, though less resourceful. He was sorted into Slytherin. Weevil and Rex later accompanied Kaiba when he challenged Yugi to a duel, and Rex was chosen as Kaiba's second. Rex then stopped Yugi and Joey's progress, so Kaiba could try and get them in trouble for having a broomstick. [[Gozaburo Kaiba|'Gozaburo']] - Gozaburo Dursley is the director of a drill company called Grunnings. He's very realistic and despises anything acting in a way that it normally doesn't. He has a son named Ushio who is built along the same lines as himself. When his family ended up with his nephew by marriage, Yugi, he usually keeps to himself, aside from yelling that Yugi needs another haircut. He likes complaining about things, and Yugi's half of them. He also sends Yugi to his cupboard without meals when he's mad at him. When he sees a letter that was mysteriously given to Yugi, Gozaburo panics and has his son and Yugi leave. In an effort to make Yugi forget about the letter, Gozaburo gave Yugi Ushio's second bedroom. Gozaburo makes sure to stop Yugi and Ushio from reading another letter that arrives for Yugi. Gozaburo begins to lose his grip as no matter what he does, more letters come for Yugi. He eventually has everyone leave the house in an attempt to escape the letters, but they follow Yugi to the hotel they stay at. Gozaburo eventually takes everyone to an old shack to avoid the letters. When Rafael arrived, Gozaburo was the only one to confront him, but he quickly became silent from Rafael's very glance. Gozaburo eventually yelled that he wouldn't pay for Aknamkanon to teach him magic tricks, and Rafael lost his temper and gave his son a pig tail which caused all of them to run off. During Yugi's last month before his first term, Gozaburo pretends that Yugi isn't there, which is an improvement for Yugi. He does agree to take Yugi to King's Cross to catch the train to school since he needs to take Ushio the the hospital to get his pig tail removed, but when Yugi realizes that he can't find the platform, he, Vivian, and Ushio drive off laughing. Vivian - Mana Moto's sister. Vivian became extremely jealous of her sister when she was accepted at Hogwarts. She hid her jealously by calling her sister a freak. As another result of her jealousy, Vivian hates the fact that Mana's a wizard, and she hates the whole lot of them, particularly Mana and her husband, Atem. One day, Vivian finds Mana's one-year-old son Yugi on her doorstep along with a letter explaining that Mana and Atem were dead and Aknamkanon Dumbledore had left Yugi with her and her husband. She took him in, begrudgingly, but she also made sure to verbally bully Yugi at every turn, such as ordering him to make breakfast when she "couldn't". She's also a sap for whatever Ushio wants. She's panicked when a familiar letter appears for Yugi. Vivian begins to fear for her husbands sanity as more letters come in. Vivian ends up going to the shack with her husband and gives Ushio the couch for a bed while leaving Yugi to find a bit of floor to sleep on. All she could do is stare on in fear when Rafael first appeared. Once Yugi found out he was a wizard, Vivian shouted about Mana and called her a freak openly. When Yugi returns for the month, Vivian pretends that Yugi isn't there. Ushio - Very bulky, and brawny with very thick eyebrows like his father, Ushio is Vivian's and Gozaburo's son. He's been spoiled rotten by his parents, and he loves eating, fighting, and using Yugi as a punching bag. Ushio's best friend is Bonz. Ushio was accepted at his father's old school, Smeltings. The first time he doesn't get something he wants is when Gozaburo won't let him read a letter to Yugi. Ushio was horrified when he heard that Yugi was given his second bedroom. Ushio doesn't get what he wants, and he's shocked. He's sent to get the mail, and he's stopped from reading another letter to Yugi by his father. Ushio is amazed that someone wants to talk to Yugi so badly that they repeatedly send letters no matter what obstacles Gozaburo puts in the unknown person's way. Ushio ends up having a horrible time as he's forced onto the road causing him to not be able to watch television, eat as much as he'd like, or blow up an alien on his computer. Ushio ends up in a shack with his parents where he has to sleep on the couch since there's only one bedroom. He was extremely fearful of Rafael when he arrived, but his fear didn't stretch to the food Rafael took out of his coat. When Ushio's father insulted Aknamkanon, Rafael used his umbrella to give Ushio a pig's tail which caused all three Dursleys to hide in the bedroom. During Yugi's last month with the Dursleys, Ushio is too scared to go anywhere near Yugi and runs for it when Yugi asks Gozaburo if he can go to London. Ushio's status as the boy his cousin most hated was replaced soon after Yugi met a boy named Kaiba Malfoy at Hogwarts. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Harry Potter Category:Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters